Starlit Pawprints
by ShadowObsession
Summary: Kiara is the new Queen, even with her father's death seconds old. As any King, she is expected to accept this responsibility.


Inspired by working on a picture of the entire Pride.

**Anything recognizable: **belongs to Disney.

**Warnings:** Character death

~oOo~

Simba lay head head against the rock, slowly shutting his eyes. Kovu and Kiara leaned over him as he spoke his final words. "Take care of my father's kingdom, love it, as you love each other."

Kiara bowed her head as Nala began to sob, the only thing keeping the former Queen on her paws was Kovu, who she leaned heavily against. Kiara looked up, taking one last look at her father's body, when she realized that they were not alone. All around the cave, lions with fur made of stars watched with solemn faces.

"Who are you?" She demanded, glancing to Kovu to see if he could see them, but finding herself alone with her father and the strange lions.

"We are the Kings who once were," The biggest lion, a great white lion with a mane so thick his ear weren't visible. "The Ancient Kings. We watch over our lands ever day. In your blood, run memories of us."

He turned his head to one of the few lioness in the crowd, a enormous lioness that was bigger than Simba in his prime. "She is Adedewe, mate to Mohatu."

"We are here to advise you," one of the smaller lions said, stepping forward. He had a heavy red mane, and gentle blue eyes. "I am Jasiri, I was never a King, but I brought my cubs to these lands long after the death of the last of the Ancient Kings."

He reached out, and touched his nose to hers, "In your rule, be humble. You are the Queen, and above all others, but you can still be wrong. You are not all-important." Kiara was stunned, watching as he backed away.

Next, one of the larger lions stepped forward, his soft golden coat and red-brown mane contrasted against the brighter hue of his father, but his amber eyes were bright as he met her gaze, and brushed his muzzle against hers, "I am Mohatu, first of the Kings." he pulled back, making sure to lock his gaze with hers, "In your rule, remember that you are responsible for the Pridelands. You must be first in every battle, and last in retreat. You must never take more than what your Pride has, and in times of hardship, they will look to you. Remember always, that you must create peace, not wait for it to come."

As he stepped back to his place in the row of sparkling lions, the only lioness stepped forward, crossing the cave floor with easy grace. She paused in front of Kiara, amber eyes touched with wisdom, and dark fur gleaming in the starlight, "I am Uru, Queen of the Pridelands," she leaned forward, touching her muzzle to Kiara, who leaned forward, eager to hear from the only Queen of royal blood. "In your rule, remember always to have faith. You must trust yourself, perhaps not to make the right choice, but to make it right, whatever happens. You cannot let others take your faith from you, you are the Queen, and this is your Pride. Even in the darkest days, remember that you did what you could, and until your dying breath, strive to do right."

Uru sat beside her father, tail curling around her paws, and the next lion made Kiara's breath catch in her throat, for, with gleaming golden fur, and magnificent red mane, the lion her father adored touched his noze to hers, "Kiara," he said nothing more for a moment, his rumbling purr stretching off the cave walls. "I am Mufasa, father of Simba, King of the Pridelands. In your rule, remember to love. They are your family, your cubs, your Pride. You must care for them as the buffalo does for her calf, as the lioness for her newborn cub, as the lion for his mate. You must love, even if they hate you, and you must live every moment as if your Pride is your entire life. Even when you falter, remember that they will be there to help you, because you guide them."

As the great King stepped back into hi place, the next lion made Kiara's fur bristle. He made his way across the floor as if gliding through air, stopping in front of the young lioness and reaching forward to touch his nose to hers, before pulling away. His black mane and piercing green eyes made him look eerie in the darkness, but here, his dark fur merged beautifully with the starlight, "I am Taka, once King of the Pridelands." He didn't speak, for a moment, staring into her eyes, and Kiara forced herself not to look away. "In your rule, remember your duty. You must be there for your Pride, no matter if your life crumbles around you. In times of hardship, you must hold them together, in times of plenty, you must keep them strong. In everything that you do, you must put your Pride first. Before your mate, before your cubs, and before yourself, the Pride must be first. If you can do so, you will be a great Queen."

Kiara was stunned as he padded back to the line, Mufasa nudging him hard enough to nearly knock the smaller lion off his paws, Scar shot him an annoyed look, and smoothed his fur, as his brother chuckled. Kiara stood alone in the center of the cave, until pawsteps sounded gently from what would be the entrance, had not everything been black. Out of the gloom, came her father, a lioness at his side, he paused, and Kiara was surprised when it was Scar who leaned forward, to mutter something in his ear. Mufasa gave his son a nudge toward Kiara, and Uru touched his shoulder with her muzzle. Simba turned, and padded over to her. "Daddy!" she lept at him, and Simba lifted a paw to embrace her tightly.

"Kiara..." he stepped back, looking youthful and happy again, and touched his muzzle to hers, "I am Simba, King of the Pridelands. In your rule, my daughter, remember to forgive. I did not, and it caused much pain to my Pride, and my family," he met her gaze with eyes that he had passed on to her, and smiled at her. "Forgive, even when it is not deserved. Forgive, even when you were truly wronged. Forgive, no matter the crime. And as you forgive, you must remember to uphold the law."

The other Kings had stepped forward, and it was Uru who pressed forward to stand beside Simba, "Go now, my daughter, and be a great Queen. May it be long before you join our ranks. We wish you well, and your Pride happiness. We will watch your pawsteps from the stars, forever."


End file.
